Some electric machines can play important roles in vehicle operation. For example, some vehicles can include a starter, which can, upon a user closing an ignition switch, lead to cranking of engine components of the vehicle. Drive train systems capable of frequent start and stop conditions are becoming a requirement in modern vehicles. Frequent start-stop conditions require the starter to operate in high efficiency in cold engine crank and warm engine crank environments. The demands of frequent start-stop conditions require various components and systems that function more rapidly and more efficiently to increase reliability, reduce energy consumption and enhance the driving experience. The specifications of modern vehicles are also driving the need for drivetrain systems with increasing vehicle engine torque support during starting to aid engine acceleration during the start-up process. Electric machines deploying starters with much higher speed operation have been introduced; however the higher rotational speeds create high centrifugal forces that can cause commutator or armature winding failure. For some electric machines, the torque-speed characteristics need to be modified to reduce undesirable high speed operation while maintaining acceptable crank torque requirements.